


AURORA

by katakawa2



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Other, translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: Natsumi was lost in this world ,kaitou found her,but something was weird.
Relationships: Hikari Natsumi & Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	AURORA

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to translated my work into English（with the power of app！）,but it is not my mother language and after all I stopped learning it since I was went to college,uh...and I have no beta,so if here have mistakes I apologize .sorry(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

THE AURORA

kamenrider decade official fiction ver.

=================================  
Kaitou Daiki found Natsumi in a tree.He was asked by Tsukasa to look for the girl.He meet tsukasa at the moment he arrived this world.tsukasa told him that he and natsumi had been in this world for more than half a month.However,natsumi disappeared a week ago.At first,Kaitou wanted stay out of it, but he still found her.

Natsumi stayed in a tree,curled up.When kaitou came to her feet, she looked down.Her black hair hung down from the tree.Kaitou raised his head,Natsumi looks normal,a fair face.Her hair was also smooth and unruffled,seemed like she was in her adorable girly room, just woke up from a lovely dream.

She hid in the tree,which was not tall,and likes other trees around,leaf depression.The stiff bark uncomfortably cracked，and the edges of the broken places rolled up slightly.”Why are you here?How long have you bee here?”asked Kaitou.

“Al-ways.”

“Let’s go home.i’m here to pick you,tsukasa is looking for you.”

kaitou said,but felt uncomfortable by the whole place.How can natsumi stayed in this bald tree for over a week?And how can she into this remote woods?Kaitou considered that he didn’t care about her safety,but thought more at now.He opened his arms,motioned to her to jump.But she raised her head again,stared at somewhere.It seemed like before Kaitou here,she was already liked that.

“natsumelo,we should back now,”kaitou said,”Are you going to let me come up and carry you？”

“dai-ki-san,”suddenly,natsumi said,with a gentle sweet smile,but her eyes never looked at here:”Did，you see,that?”

She spoke in broken sentences,maybe it was beacuse a week of silence that brought on a momentary aphasia.kaitou looked in natsumi’s direction,only saw the endless woods.He realized that natsumi saw something only can be saw in the tree.So he climbed up,sat next to natsumi.natsumi ’s body was so soft and healthy,not a speck of dust on it,just like had a bubble shower yeaterday,like she just lived in normal daylife,not the dying woods.He looked in her direction,the sky was dark and heavy,the Dry forest stretched out into the distance.At the end of the most distant of all, kaitou saw the AURORA borealis unfold at the edge of the vault of heaven.Like fell down straightly form the broke hole of the sky,colorful,and shinned in a magnificent，indescribable way.Sent silently signal to those two in the forest through the light.Kaitou turned to natsumi.She was obsessed,stared at that place in happiness.”What’s that?”asked kaitou.

“I do,not know.”anwsed by natsumi.

“Whatever what it is,”kaitou said,”we need to leave,I will take you to tsukasa.”

Under his feet,the branches were pale as ground,kaitou picked natsumi up expertly,he was not afraid of fall dowm.natsumi looked at him in his arms,with her quietly silently eyes:”dai-ki-san?”

“What?”

“I do,not know，what is,that,”natsumi said,”how,ever,I,saw.”

“tsuka,sa,sent,us,but maybe,there was some,thing,wrong.”She pointed the AURORA,”I saw.”

“Fine,fine,after we back to home,you can tell me the whole story.”kaitou was about to take Natsuumi away.”Photos,”natsumi said,”tsukasa's always takes some blurred, photos,but dai,ki-san,don’t like to,take photos,right?”

kaitou stopped.He took his hands off her.Like a handful of water,natsumi got away from him softly,sat at the old place again.Like a piece of a jigsaw puzzle put back into the picture.She seemed became on part of this place.”Why?”She murmured.

“None of your business,natsumelo.”kaitou said.He was annoyed,so he sat down and smoked.The smoke twisted up in the air.Something told him that he shouldn’t look at that flowing AURORA,but just like was attracted to porn magazines,he couldn't help but look over there.At the end of the grey sky,IT still showed comples colors.Staring at it, kaitou,couldn’t help but said, "too much photos. “

“Maybe you forget about it,it’s better if a girl like you forget about such shit like that.”kaitou said.

“I’m the second child in my family.My older brother used to imitate my father to teach me.I hated his specious smirk, but it doesn’t matter，he is my big brother.He was always smiling like that.The only time he stopped smiling,he didn't even have time to look surprised.A wound ,in his chest.From there blood flowed to the floor,mixed with father and mom’s.”

“I can’t walk,my shoes were soaked in blood,warm and wet.My socks were stuck to my feet and sticky.The man with the knife noticed me,he walked forwards to me.I cried,pants were wet.I kneeled，dirty and sticky.I begged him.The man with the knife,i can’t remember his face,the room was without light,maybe i never saw his face clearly.But his voice was very soft.He also stood in the blood,he told me that his shoes were also wet,he told me that he’ll let me go if I clean them up.”

kaitou stopped,opened his mouth and showed his tongue.

“He left,I laid on the floor,didn’t konw when lost consciousness .When I woke up,endless eyes on me.I was sent to the hospital.Then,interviewed,reported.Thousands of photos were taken.If you remember,my pictures were in the whole world.You can find me at the first page of newspapers,you can find at the rolling news,you can find me at the announcement on the wall.And the man with the knife was disappeared,no one had find him.So ,I,invisible ,too. ”

kaitou closed his eyes,but the indescribable colors was already stayed in his mind.”You wanna,kill,tsukasa?”natsumi asked,”cause,narutaki，saved，you？”

“Who knows?”kaitou didn’t answer her,”Maybe in some other world, it’s you to kill tsukasa,you’re the only one able to stop him,maybe.”

“What the hell is THAT?”kaitou seemed like talked to himself,and kept looking over the sky in distance.From there,cloud faded away and light came out.”We ‘re all changed…what the hell is THAT?Just looking at IT,you and me…THAT THING maybe have magic power,we’re attracted…we can’t get any closer again,let’s leave now,natsumelo.”

And natsumi said:”I SAW IT.”

“You saw what?”

Natsuumi took her eyes off the AURORA and turned to Kaitou:

[THE UNDEFINABLE AND UNFATHOMABLE THING WAS CONCEIVED AT THE END OF THE TIME STICKY TIME WILL GROW THE SEED OF SACRIFICED AND BURY IT IN THE DEEP OF THE BRAIN IMAGINATION AND UNDERSTANDING WERE DIED FROM THE EMPTY NOTHING DEATH BROKE THE BODY TO FIND THE FINALLY FRUIT THE EDGE OF KNOWLEDGE BLURRED AND SWEET IF STICK TO VISIBLE PLACES WILL VANISH VANISH VISION BECAME THE BUD STAYED IN THE MIND AND KNOWLEDGE GROWING GROWING GROWING BROKE THE UNIVERSE MADE BY SKULL——]

Different than before,it was the first time,kaitou heard her spoke so fluently, like the light opened the sky ,language burst from her body.

Suddenly,kaitou recalled what tsukasa told him.

“We should be together when we were transported here,but I dunno why,she was transported to the other place,maybe. ”

THE OTHER PLACE.kaitou looked out into the distance,it was this moment,he noticed,natsumi’s hair was soft and smooth.Over the black ,a nameless magnificent color was shinning,natsumi smiled in happiness.Her body exuded the same light, multicolored, indescribable.

END


End file.
